


Same Mistakes

by orphan_account



Series: More Than This [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Seo Changbin, i'm gonna write a sequel, personal trainer!changbin, student!felix, virgin!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Had someone told Changbin 24 hours ago that being hired by the best gym in the area would change his life, he would have laughed in that person's face and proceeded to walk away. But now, while his best friend was laying naked next to him with his head on his chest, he had to change his mind.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: More Than This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606438
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a full smut and also my first time publishing on here, so I apologize in advance if it's bad. It's also not beta read, so I apologize for any mistake. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Changbin and Felix had known each other since high school, having first met when the older had been asked to help the blond improve with his Korean after he transferred in the middle of the school year from Sydney and was struggling to keep up with the lessons. Despite the linguistic and cultural differences, the two had immediately clicked and became attached to the hip. The two were now best friends and roommates, sharing a medium-sized apartment in Seoul that they were able to pay off by doing different jobs: Felix was a university student by day and a waiter at a cafe by night, while Changbin worked full time as a personal trainer.

That day, though, he received an email telling him that his job application to the best gym in the area where he and Felix lived had been accepted and that he could start working there the following week. He couldn't be more excited, as having a job in that gym meant more fame, more clients and more money. While he waited for his best friend to come back home from his afternoon lessons and tell him the good news, he decided to take a shower and change into something more comfortable for home.

Just as he was putting on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white, plain t-shirt, he heard the door open, signaling that the younger boy had finally arrived. He made his way to the living room to greet him.

"Hey, Lix, welcome back. How was the lecture?" He asked, helping his best friend out with his school bag, taking it from him and putting it on the table, before turning his attention back to Felix.

"Always the same shit, you know. Mrs. Park makes me wanna throw myself out of the window. Sometimes I regret choosing engineering." The blond sighed, taking a seat on a nearby chair while turning towards the older boy, who was still standing. "What about you? Anything new?"

"Well, yes, actually." Changbin grinned, looking at Felix straight in the eye. "Guess who will be working as a personal trainer in the best gym around here starting from next week?"

The blond's eyes widened while he processed the information. "Really, Bin? Congrats! I knew you would make it! After all, you're the best, aren't you?" He stood up with a smile playing on his lips, putting his arms around the other's shoulders while Changbin's hands found their way on his waist, hugging each other just like they always did. Felix was a the cuddly type and he loved every kind of physical contact, while the older didn't particularly mind it, but accepted the skinship for his best friend's sake. "We should celebrate, things like this one don't happen often. We can cook something, what about lasagna? It's your favorite food and we haven't eaten it in a while."

"Lix... Do you remember what happened when we last tried to cook something by ourselves? We almost set the whole apartment on fire. It's better if we just order something to eat, and drink something."

The younger looked at Changbin in the eye with a cold expression and put up his index finder, shaking it slightly in a scolding manner. "Let's not get drunk, though. You have work tomorrow and I have a morning class, so let's try to stay sober."

❆❆❆❆❆❆

Two hours later, they were seated at the kitchen table with the half eaten sushi set they had ordered and their glasses full of vodka Changbin had recently bought. The older boy had just finished telling a not-so-funny story, but Felix was trying his best not to choke with how hard he was laughing. The younger wasn't known for having a high tolerance to alcohol, and while Changbin was surely better than him, his condition wasn't good either.

"Seriously, Bin? Did you really get laid in the school locker room? Anyone could have come in and seen you with that other guy!"

"That was what made it most exciting, the fact that one of our teammates or our coach could have busted in and seen him on his knees sucking my dick, or heard him moaning my name while he came after I fucked him senseless against the lockers. I was so turned on just by thinking about this." The older took another sip from the glass in his left hand and put it down before speaking again. "What about you, Lix?"

"Me? What about me?" The blond asked, confusion being obvious in his brown eyes.

"What was the strangest place you had sex in? And don't lie, you know I can see when you are lying to my face." Changbin smirked, noticing the flustered expression on the other boy's face as he thought about what to say.

"Actually... I have never had sex with anyone. I've never really had the occasion to get rid of my virginity once for all, and it seems like nobody wants to take it." He lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself as his best friend was already experienced in that field, while he wasn't.

Seeing his best friend look so down, Changbin felt immediately hurt. He didn't deserve to feel like nobody wanted him, because everyone should have known how beautiful of a person Felix was. And that's why he did the first thing he could think of to make him feel better.

"Lix, come here for a second." The older boy motioned for the other to stand up and get to the opposite side of the table, where he was seated. As soon as the blond was in front of him, he pulled his arm and made him sit in his lap. Realizing what was happening, Felix widened his eyes.

"Bin? What are you doing? Why did you..." His words were cut off when he felt something soft on his lips. Changbin was kissing him slowly, carefully and lovingly, like a lover would do, like the younger had always dreamed. It took him a second to finally kiss back, but when he did, his soul left his body completely.

"Baby, you shouldn't let your mind feel like this. You deserve to be happy, to find a boyfriend that will love you no matter what, and..." This time, it was Changbin's turn to be shushed by the other's heart-shaped lips. The kiss was much more heated than the first one, and the brunette could feel Felix's neediness as he poured all his might into it.

The blond's arms found their way around the older's neck, tugging slightly at the strands of hair on his nape, while Changbin wrapped his hands on each side of Felix's small waist. While their lips moved in sync, the younger opened his mouth a bit, and the other boy took the chance to slip his tongue inside his hot cavern, exploring every corner and tracing his front teeth. At the same time, his fingers found their way to the hem of Felix's hoodie, tugging it slightly. They broke the kiss so that the Australian could remove the clothing item from his upper body, Changbin doing the same with his t-shirt.

They took a moment to look at each other's naked torsos. Having known been friends for more than five years, the two had already seen each other's naked bodies before, but had never taken their time to study them. While Changbin, because of his job, had very defined abs and toned arms, Felix was more on the petite side, although he was quite muscular as well.

The older leaned forward and started sucking onto the blond's neck, leaving purple marks which would surely remain for days to come. Wanting to please his best friend as well, the other boy slipped one hand inside of Changbin's sweatpants, moaning at the sudden realization that he wasn't wearing underwear. Breathing in to calm himself down, he took the brunette's already hard cock in his hand, lightly pressing his thumb to the tip, a soft groan leaving the other's lips. Having to rely only on what he had seen in porn videos, Felix started moving slowly, studying the older's expression for any sign of discomfort, fortunately not finding any, as the only thing his best friend was feeling was pleasure.

Encouraged by the moans falling from Changbin's lips, Felix moved his hand faster, precum leaking from the tip of the other's throbbing cock. "Lix... Stop, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum if you go on..." He yanked the younger boy away from himself, making him stand while he did the same.

They went back to kissing while they made their way towards Changbin's bedroom, removing the unwanted pieces of clothing in the while, both of them being completely naked by the time they reached the older boy's bed. Felix was immediately thrown on it by the brunette, who got on top of him and started kissing him once again.

"Lix, look at me now." Said boy slowly opened his eyes, adverting them towards Changbin's black ones, who was wearing a serious expression on his face. "I won't lie, if we go all the way, it's gonna hurt you a bit. We don't have to, but if you want to, I need you to tell me whenever you feel like it's too much, or whenever you don't like something I do. Okay?"

Felix nodded, bringing one hand up to caress the other boy's cheek. Even at times like this, he managed to be gentle and tried his best to make him feel comfortable, to make sure that he trusted him. Although the blond was certain that after that night their relationship wouldn't go further than being occasional sex partners, he couldn't help but wonder how good of a boyfriend the older boy would be, and he felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Meanwhile, his best friend had moved from his position on top of him to look for something in the bedside table, cursing when he couldn't find it.

"I have got no lube here... We'll have to use spit, baby, I'm sorry, it's not gonna be the best sensation. But since it's your first time, I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible for you."

After saying this, he put three fingers into his mouth, sucking them and coating them with his own saliva. Felix took a deep breath knowing what came next, trying to calm himself down. When he felt something entering his asshole, he whimpered at the foreign sensation of Changbin's finger curling and rummaging inside him.

"Is everything all right, baby?" He looked up to see the older boy's gaze down on him, looking worried for any sign of discomfort or pain. "Does it hurt a lot?"

The Australian shook his head. "It's just... A weird feeling, I guess. You can... Add another finger now. I'm all right." He looked away, perceiving the heat rising to his cheeks. Changbin smiled, planting a chaste kiss to his lips to calm the other down.

He added his middle finger just as his tongue got into Felix's mouth, making the latter gasp slightly. The brunette moved inside and outside of him, scissoring his digits and sinking them further down. When he hit a certain spot, a long, draw out moan left the younger's lips. "What... What was that?"

"That, Lix, was your prostate. You'll feel in heaven whenever I'll hit it." The older boy replied, and Felix couldn't have wished for somebody better to be his first time. Changbin was caring, gentle, kind, he took his time to explain everything to him and to make sure he wasn't hurting.

After adding a third finger, the brunette still thought Felix wasn't completely ready to take a dick. Being a virgin, he would feel pain anyway, but Changbin wanted him to enjoy the experience as much as possible. So he removed his fingers from inside him completely and dipped his head lower, gripping at his hip instead.

"Bin, what are you..." The boy wasn't even able to finish the question that he felt something wet against the skin of his rim, leaving kitten licks at it. He began moaning his best friend's name as if it was a mantra, getting even louder when the older's tongue entered inside him.

At that moment, while Changbin rimmed him, Felix couldn't stop thinking about how weird all this situation was. He was actually having sex with his best friend, the same best friend who had always been there for him when he just moved from Australia to Korea, who cheered him up whenever something went the wrong way, who three years ago had asked him to go live with him. The same best friend who made him feel loved every second of his life. The most amazing person he had ever met. Was that the reason why his stomach felt like it was about to explode? Or was there something more?

"You're ready now, baby. Next will be the real deal. You know you can stop me whenever you want, I promise I won't get mad nor try to force myself on you. I just want to make sure your first time is special and that, when you'll think about it, you'll feel happy and satisfied." After saying this, he opened his hand and spit on his palm, coating his throbbing dick in saliva. When he finished, he gripped it and aligned himself with Felix's entrance. "I love you, baby, never forget that."

He slowly started pushing in, putting one hand on the other boy's hip and drawing circles on his skin to calm him down. When he was all the way inside, he stopped, instead focusing his attention on his best friend to make sure he was feeling okay.

"Does it hurt a lot, Lix?" As he looked at the younger's shut eyes and hands gripping the blanket underneath them, he felt his own breath stopping. What if he had hurt him too much? What if he couldn't bear the pain? What if he hated him after that? But when he heard Felix's "a bit, but I'm fine", his body relaxed, releasing the stress he had accumulated.

"You can move now..." The blond said, voice just above a whisper. His muscles were less tensed now, having finally adjusted to Changbin's size and the mere idea of having him inside his body. Although he was still quite drunk, he couldn't stop himself from thinking how their relationship would develop from there. Would they still be best friends, would they become something more, or would they part ways forever? He sure hoped the latter wouldn't be the case. He loved the older boy more than anything and he couldn't stand the idea of not having him by his side. Somehow, he had grown to become a constant in his ordinary life, and losing him would probably destroy him.

He was brought back to reality by Changbin placing his lips upon his own, pecking them sweetly before slipping out of him only to slam back in right after, making the Australian gasp at the suddenness of the action. The brunette repeated the motion over and over again, each time increasing the intensity of his thrusts while the younger chanted his name like a mantra, his mind focusing only on each wave of pleasure that his body got every time his prostate was being hit at.

"God, baby, you're so tight, I'm loving this so much, you're being so good for me." Changbin praised him, earning another moan from Felix. He brought a hand to the blond's cheek, caressing it while looking into his eyes. They both smiled lovingly at each other, feeling content just with being together in that moment.

"Hey, Bin... I'm close... Can you..." Felix was still too shy to end the sentence, despite their current situation. Luckily, his best friend seemed to understand what he meant, as he wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping him, matching it with the rhythm of his thrusts. A few seconds later, the blond came all over his stomach, followed by Changbin a few seconds later who spilled his seeds deep inside of him.

As the two rode out their orgasm, the brunette slipped out of Felix and intertwined their hands together, pecking both his cheeks first and his lips after. "I'll go get something to clean you up, baby, then we'll sleep. I know you're tired." The older boy got up, leaving the room for a few seconds before coming back in with a wet towel in hand, using it to clean the remnants of cum off the Australian, throwing it on the floor right after.

The two boys laid in bed, still naked, with Felix placing his head on Changbin's chest, listening to his slow heartbeat and breathing as he drifted to sleep, just as he himself was beginning to do.

❆❆❆❆❆❆

Changbin was the first one to wake up the following morning. He noticed how his head hurt like hell and his chest felt heavy. Opening his eyes, he realized the cause for the latter was a certain sleeping blond boy's head laying on him. The brunette smiled, although he knew for sure that after last night's events their relationship would surely change. But he couldn't help himself from wanting to be with the younger, no matter the label they'd decide to give themselves.

His best friend's stirring brought him back to reality and he got himself ready to have his heart broken by Felix's hatred towards him. Honestly speaking, he wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to cut all contacts with him. After all, he had taken his virginity from him just because he had drunk too much.

"Morning, Bin." The younger said while putting his head on the pillow, next to Changbin's, and circling his waist with his arms. The brunette was surprised at the sudden action, but shrugged it off, thinking that the other was still feeling sleepy and didn't remember last night's events.

"Morning, Lix. Are you hurt?" He turned towards the Australian, looking at his face after he had just woken up, admiring his messy hair, his tired eyes, and his golden freckles which were accentuated by the rays of sunshine entering from the window on the right side of the bed. 

"I have an headache and I'm a bit sore, but overall it's okay." His mouth's corners went up until they formed a smile, easing the older's nerves a bit. At least he didn't look angry. "So... Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?"

"What's there to say? I'm sorry for taking your virginity away, you should have done it with someone who's special to you, not with me. Best friends don't fuck each other."

"But I liked it. And you are special to me. For God's sake, Changbin, you are the most important person in my life. You've always been there for me every time I needed you, and you've never let me down. I was so stupid to think my first time could be with someone who isn't you. Even if we don't get together, I won't forget this. You made sure I wasn't hurting, you took care of me, you were so gentle and kind last night. So, thank you for making my first time so beautiful. I hope the next one will be even better."

"The... next one? You mean, you wanna have sex with me again?" Changbin's eyes widened at Felix's words, as he hadn't been thinking about the possibility of his best friend not getting angry at him but, on the contrary, wanting to repeat the experience.

"Yeah, why not? Haven't you heard of the expression 'friends with benefits'? We don't need to be in a relationship to have sex, we'll keep doing what we've been doing, just adding a fuck here and there."

The brunette couldn't help stealing a peck from the Australian's lips, which soon turned into a full make out session. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest, baby." Changbin spoke against the younger's mouth, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Just, don't fall in love with me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all of this, thank you very much! Let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> I plan on writing a sequel focusing more on the developing of their relationship, so please look forward to it!


End file.
